metalfieldsfandomcom-20200214-history
Phantom X
Biography: Nowadays, the sounds of vintage metal are unmistakably heard in countless up-and-coming bands - whereas seemingly just a few years ago, bands that listed Iron Maiden, Judas Priest, and Dio as chief influences flew well below the radar. Phantom-X is one such band that is proud to wave the flag of metal with an '80s flair. Formed in 2003 and hailing from Dallas, Texas, Phantom-X is comprised of members Kevin Goocher (vocalist), Bill Engfer (guitar), Glenn Malicki (bass), and Reece Stanley (drums). "I was singing for the band Omen, and we were on a hiatus," recalls Goocher. "I decided that I wanted to do another project. I had noticed Glenn Malicki in a band he was playing in around Dallas. We started talking, and realized we were a good fit." We decided to put together some musicians and see what would come of it. We had started out as a Ronnie James Dio tribute band in 2003, called Stargazer. Almost immediately, we started writing originals and released our first CD on Mausoleum Records in 2005, 'Rise of the Phantom.' To support 'Phantom,' we toured with Anvil on the now legendary tour that was documented in their 'Anvil! The Story of Anvil' movie. Then, we released 'Storm Riders' in 2006, and followed that with a tour. In 2009, Reece Stanley and Bill Engfer joined us and we released 'This is War'." Building upon the success of 2010's 'This Is War,' the band went into the studio in 2011 to record their next release, 'The Opera Of The Phantom.' With a sound that certainly reflects the aforementioned big-name metal acts, Goocher admits that it was a conscious decision to remain true to classic metal sounds...and they're proud of it. "We give homage to the sounds of the Metal Gods. Our music is inspired by the greats like Iron Maiden. It’s power metal, with great hooks and melody, with a horror influence. What sets us apart is that we are not set in solely one type of song. We draw inspiration from anywhere that inspires. If it comes out speedy, then you get speedy. If it comes out melodic, then you get melodic. We have a variety of songs for any mood. Our songs are stories. I write lyrically to tell a story, not just to fill a song. In fact, we have chapters that have been released on each CD thus far that are all a part of one story." And it has all come together for Phantom-X on 'This is War,' a simply raging slab of anthemic, melodic, and complex metal. "I like 'Forever Midnight' because it was inspired by a serial killer that contacted us, and the song just flowed after. 'Into Battle We Ride' is always fun to play live, because it’s a sing-a-long type song. I think 'Chaos in Paradise' is probably my favorite as a whole. I love the music and the story of the original war." ---- Line Up: Kevin Goocher - vocals, keyboards Glenn Malicki - bass Stanley Reece - drums Bill Engfer - guitars ---- Discography: Rise of the Phantom (2005) Storm Riders (2006) This is War (2010) The Opera of the Phantom (2012) ---- Website: http://www.phantom-x.com/ ---- Category:Bands